These Are The Moments
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: “I love you”, he blurted out as he leaned his forehead onto hers. She wasn’t shocked. She wasn’t even mad. She simply shook her head. LP


I own nothing—thanks for the reviews.

This is just a oneshot. I'm writing other chapters for my other stories, have no fears lol.

* * *

He smiled as he walked towards her. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked right now. Brooke had asked him a question and he didn't even have to answer her. They both looked over at the curly haired blonde and simply knew. 

"Hey you", he said with a small smile on his lips. She watched as he approached.

"Hey, nice shot", she said as she walked closer; her hands on her hips.

"Nice legs", he paused before continuing, "they're kinda chickeny", he teased. She laughed in spite of herself and threw her arms around his neck. It was anything but a friendly hug. The emotions that passed between the two of them were overwhelming. Lucas felt himself growing nervous, he didn't want to be rejected. He couldn't be rejected again; not by her.

Peyton pulled away and took a deep breath, almost stalling for more time with him.

"Well, I'll be seeing you", she echoed his words from years before, before placing a gentle tap over his heart.

Some of the teammates grabbed onto him in celebration. As he watched her walk away the meaning behind that phrase came flooding back.

"Peyton", he called out as he broke from their grasps, she stopped and faced the blue eyes she loved so much.

"It's you", he said as he made his way over to her. She looked at him with a curious expression.

"What", she asked with a timid smile.

"It's you. The one I want next to me when my dreams come true. It's you, Peyton", she shook her head in disbelief, but smiled at him. He brushed a piece of confetti out of her hair before speaking again.

"It's you", they both smiled at each other before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. This was a moment they had been waiting for; the falling confetti made everything even more perfect. They weren't stealing kisses in a library, no rushed movements in a hotel room, and she wasn't on the brink of death.

It was _them_ and it was _perfect._

------------------------------

She walked into his house through the kitchen door. Usually she used his bedroom one, but she needed time to think before she saw him. She had heard the rumors, but she prayed, she prayed with everything she could, that they were just that…rumors.

Walking into his bedroom she felt her knees go weak. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Instantly she knew there was no way she was walking away from this unscathed.

"Hey", she spoke quietly. He lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were slightly puffy and his face was blotchy. She closed her eyes before taking a seat next to him.

"She's pregnant", he said, not wasting any time. Her world slowly began to crumble.

"What does this mean", she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know", he answered honestly. He had been thinking about that ever since Brooke showed up on his doorstep at three o'clock this morning. Brooke really did have a lot going on at Nathan and Haley's wedding. She was having his child and he would now be tied to her forever. But Peyton, she was his Peyton. He couldn't just leave her in the dust, he would never do that. He hung his head, his shoes suddenly becoming an interest.

Peyton could see the inner battle he was having. She took a deep breath, letting it out shakily before speaking.

"You need to be with her Luke", his eyes snapped up to meet hers, "Brooke's strong, but she won't be able to do this alone", he opened his mouth to argue with her, but she cut him off.

"Luke, please just do this", her eyes began to burn, "Do this for her, do it for yourself, and do it for your unborn child", her eyes begged him to leave it at that but there was no way he could.

"Peyton, I love you", his voice was hoarse. It was obvious that this was upsetting him. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was going to be a father or that she was breaking up with him. She chose to believe the latter.

"I love you too", she whispered. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping to stop the tears that she knew were waiting to fall. She opened her eyes only to find those baby blues staring right back at her.

"I'm not going to leave you", he told her firmly, "I've waited too long to be with you, I'm not going to just give up", there was determination in his voice that she had never heard before. She smiled sadly and took his hands in her own.

"Lucas, you need to be able to give Brooke everything you have. If you're with me you won't be able to do that", throughout their friendship they had both given up the boy they loved because the other needed him. This time was no different. Brooke needed Lucas, Peyton really had no choice.

"Peyt", he begged. She chocked back a sob as he used her nickname. His eyes began to water and he knew there was no way he would be able to hold back his tears.

"I can't let you go", he whimpered. She used her free hand to wipe the few tears that fell down his face.

"I can't be with you Lucas", she told him sadly. Once again he opened his mouth to argue but she stopped him, "I can't be with you and watch her carry your child. It's going to be hard enough looking at the two of you now, there's no way I could do and be with you", tears were falling freely down her face.

He leaned over and kissed them away. Each salty, tiny water droplet disappearing from her reddened cheeks. Getting caught up in the moment, she cupped his face and kissed him with all her might. He tilted her head and deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and his hands crept their way up her shirt.

"Lucas, stop", she said, regaining some composure. This wasn't an answer. This wasn't going to solve anything; it would only make it worse.

He pulled away breathlessly and looked at her. The green eyes that he adored so much held the same hurt, and pain, and even confusion he was sure his held. He nodded his head and watched as she got up off the bed and walked to his bedroom door.

She turned the knob and paused. It was only yesterday that they had a carefree cookie dough fight in her kitchen.

Now, they were simply memories.

"I'm gunna love you forever Lucas Scott", she whispered. Before he could answer she walked out the door and away from him.

------------------------------

"You can do this", He encouraged as he placed his hand at the small of her back for support.

"It hurts too much", Brooke said through gritted teeth. She had been in labor for nearly twenty six hours.

"I've got faith in you Pretty Girl", he smiled down at her. They had just recently gotten back together. The past few months he had been too upset about the break up with Peyton to even consider another relationship. But, like most times in his life, he eventually clung to Brooke.

She smiled up at him. On some level she knew his words were empty. Simply being said in the heat of the moment or because he felt he had to. At this time though, she was willing to ignore it; he was after all the father of her child. She took a deep breath and pushed for what the doctor promised would be the last time.

He ran out into the waiting room.

"It's a boy", he exclaimed. Nathan and Haley jumped up and hugged him immediately. His mother soon followed. He gave them directions and watched as they walked down the long white hall.

"Congratulation", he closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. Over the last few months they had established a friendship. Well, the closest thing to one. There were times when it was how it used to be. Before the drama, before Brooke, before their senior year, but then they would graze hands or he would get a certain look in his eyes and that moment was gone. The awkwardness returned and they wouldn't talk for days.

"Thanks", he whispered. She looked at him and then looked down. She couldn't believe he was a father. She also couldn't believe that he and Brooke had had a baby.

"You wanna come see him", he asked timidly as he nodded down the hall.

"Sure", she said as she smiled faintly. Lucas had to resist his urge to kiss her at that moment.

"Peyton, meet Keith William Scott. Keith, meet your godmother Peyton", Brooke whispered as she met Peyton's eyes. Just as she and Lucas had developed, she and Brooke did too. Peyton couldn't exactly hold any animosity towards the bubbly brunette. It wasn't like Lucas had cheated on her and Brooke never asked to give him up. She did it because she knew her friend needed someone there.

"He's beautiful", Peyton cooed as she held the small wonder in her arms. He had light brown tufts of hair and you could already see a dimple; trademark Brooke Davis. When he opened his eyes though, her breath caught in her throat. Those blue eyes stared at her intently. She felt a sudden rush of anger and maybe jealousy. Brooke shouldn't be having children with Lucas, she should. This baby shouldn't have her brown hair or dimples. He should have blonde hair that curled as he got older. The baby yawned and she shook her head to rid those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking these things.

Lucas watched from the door with a heavy heart. Peyton and his son were sharing their first moment together. He felt a twinge of guilt or anger or jealousy at that thought. It should be Peyton and _their _son. Peyton should be the one in the bed right now, exhausted from delivery. She should be the one who went home with him tomorrow. He shook his head. He was with Brooke now. Brooke had given him a son that he already loved. He loved Brooke.

Well, he would eventually love Brooke.

------------------------------

The smell of roses filled the air. Oranges and reds lined the pews. It was August and the weather was unruly. The air conditioning was on full blast in the nearly packed Church. Friends and family had gathered. Watching and waiting.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Standing here waiting for a moment that would change everything. He had only become a father a month ago and now he was about to become a husband. He could hardly remember proposing to her.

The music played and everyone stood. Brooke walked down the aisle and stood in front of him, an uncertain smile on both their faces. He heard the priest speaking, thanking everyone for coming together to celebrate this special occasion. He faced Brooke and watched as her mouth moved. But nothing registered. He focused on the blonde behind his soon to be wife. Their eyes stayed locked. He saw the pain that was in them. He wanted nothing more in that moment then to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. But he couldn't do that. Not now. He heard the priest clear his throat and he snapped back to reality.

His eyes scanned the room. All the expectant faces watching intently; waiting for his answer. His gaze returned to the brunette in front of him. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. He took a deep breath. He knew he was about to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"I do"

------------------------------

The place was packed. People were everywhere. She couldn't believe it. She had just graduated two months ago, but here she was. Her own gallery. She looked around in appreciation. Her friends, family, and new co-workers were all here to support her. It was everyone she loved.

The night wore on and she had spent most of it networking. If she wanted to really get her name out there she had to speak with everyone. Of course she had made time for everyone that mattered. She and Karen talked about the café and she even sat down to draw with Lily. She had talked with Haley about her new teaching job; watching as her face lit up. Nathan had managed to find time in his busy schedule to come; being in the NBA didn't allow for too much down time. James followed her around asking what this meant and why that looked a certain way. There were only a few people she hadn't spoken to. She saw when they walked in. Keith immediately clung to her leg. Brooke approached her and the two shared a small smile before embracing.

They moved after the wedding. All the way to New York. Lucas had gotten a call from a publisher and Brooke was hoping to get Clothes over Bro's to be a household name. They would visit occasionally, stopping by for a day or two so that he could see his mom and Lily. So Keith could see his family.

The only Scott she hadn't spoken to was a certain blonde. She saw him walk in, a few minutes after his family. They avoided each other all night. Doing their best to stay on opposite ends of the room. At one point they both went to get a new glass of wine, but he stopped short when he saw her walking in the same direction.

It was the end of the night and the only remainders were Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas. Karen had taken the kids home. Nathan and Haley were packing up the last of the food, before Peyton could even walk over Nathan shooed her away and sent her outside to clear her head. He had seen the tension between his brother and the woman he considered his best friend. He saw the lingering gaze his brother had on her. He saw the way she stole a glance at him when he wasn't looking. He also knew that his brother wanted to talk to her.

Lucas took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was the closest he'd been to her in years. Her hair looked the same. Those untamed curls that he loved so much. He dragged his eyes down her body. Only stopping when he saw her legs. He loved those legs, long and tanned. He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't even notice that she was looking at him.

He looked the same. His face was more rugged but still held that boyish charm. His hair was shorter then it was at the wedding but she liked it at the length he had it now. Those eyes, they still had the ability to make her forget everything.

Before she had any time to speak his lips were on hers. She reacted, moving her lips in sync with his. She knew it was wrong, she knew he was married, but right now it was only them. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you", he blurted out as he leaned his forehead onto hers. She wasn't shocked. She wasn't even mad. She simply shook her head.

"No, you love Brooke. You're married to Brooke", Peyton whispered painfully. She pulled away from his embrace. She couldn't be that close to him and remain strong.

"We're not happy", he told her honestly, "We're holding onto each other for Keith's sake", and it was true. Over the years they drifted apart. They grew up and realized that clinging to someone because it's easy isn't an answer.

"You're married and that means something Luke", he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

"I wanna be with you Peyton", her eyes widened and she pulled her hand out of his.

"Lucas", she said as she turned her back to him, "please stop", he heard the begging in her voice and unlike every other time he didn't argue with her.

"I'm always going to love you Peyton. You will always be in my heart", she bit her lip as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Letting out a breath, she finally relaxed when she heard the sliding glass door close.

The brunette inside, who had watched the whole thing unfold, jumped at the opportunity.

"I'm proud of you Peyton", Brooke said sincerely as she took a seat on the railing. Peyton looked over at her and smiled.

"Thanks Brooke", you couldn't deny the sadness that was in her voice. Brooke bit her lip.

"We're getting a divorce", Peyton looked over at Brooke, "well, it's not official or anything, but we've talked about it. I'm not happy. He's not happy. In the end Keith's only going to get hurt", Peyton nodded her head.

"Go be happy Peyton Sawyer", her raspy voiced best friend spoke. Peyton and Brooke locked eyes, silent apologies and an understanding passed between them.

Brooke watched through the glass as her best friend sped walked out of the gallery and into the mid-August night.

Throughout their friendship they had both given up the boy they loved because the other needed him. This time though, it was different. Peyton didn't need Lucas like Brooke had all those years ago.

They were _meant _to be together.

-------------------------------

"Hold still Michael", Peyton begged her four year old as she applied the last bit of suntan lotion to her son. He may have only been four, but thanks to Haley and Nathan's son Brian, he was smart as a tack and incredibly observant. Michael Lawrence Scott had his mother's wit and sarcasm and his father's love of literature; he was quoting authors by the time he could talk. As soon a she announced that she was done he ran off in search of his cousins. She sighed as she placed her infamous aviators over her eyes and lay down on the lawn chair.

It was Keith's graduation party. Peyton couldn't believe he was going to college in the fall. To her, he was still the same toothless boy that played in the mud. Now, he was tall and muscular from basketball. His hair had darkened over the years and matched his mothers and his dimples had kept his face young looking. The famous blue eyes had the same ability on his girlfriend that his father's had had on her; they broke down walls. She smiled when she saw him pick up Michael and run, full speed to the pool, a large splash followed.

"Momma", her daughter called out as she wobbled over. Her two year old legs still unstable. Her curly blonde hair was blowing in all directions from the summer breeze. Peyton pushed herself up from the recliner and walked over to her daughter. Her efforts were futile though because as soon as she got close enough a strong pair of arms easily scooped her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Daddy", she squealed in delight. Peyton rolled her eyes, but held a smile on her face. Elizabeth Penelope Scott was the perfect blend of her parents. She had Peyton's tight curls and Lucas's piercing blue eyes. The only girl in their expanding family, she had Lucas wrapped around her tiny finger.

"Hey Blondie", Lucas smiled as she approached. She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Eww", Ryan pretended to gag as he walked over to them. Peyton and Lucas had spent the first few years of marriage alone, just them and every weekend Keith. Then Peyton found out she was pregnant. Ryan Nathaniel Scott was everything his father was at eight. He loved junior leagues, he was smaller then some of the other boys, but that didn't stop him from leading on the score board.

Peyton rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Lucas again. Showering his face in light kisses, before turning back to their son. He rolled his eyes.

"I get it, you guys love each other. But could you stop for like a minute", he said exasperatedly. Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"Today was a good day", Lucas announced as he took Peyton's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Yea, except I'm so tired and my feet are killing me. Not to mention I look like a whale", Peyton whined as she looked herself over. Lucas smirked. She hardly ever complained like this, when she was pregnant she was like a whole different person.

"You do not look like a whale", he assured her as he put his arms around her waist, "besides, you're pregnant. It's expected that you gain a little weight", she scowled at him.

"Thanks", she muttered. Ellie laughed from atop her father's shoulders. A chorus of 'momma the whale' was sung a few times. Ryan walked back over suppressing a yawn.

"It's been a long day, huh bud?" Lucas asked as his son joined them. He got a nod for a response. Keith jogged over with Michael on his shoulders.

"There he is", Peyton joked as she leaned her back onto Lucas's chest. Keith grinned.

Brooke snapped a picture, a satisfied smirk on her face. Lucas and Peyton had come a long way in the last eighteen years. It wasn't always easy. It wasn't always enjoyable. It wasn't always understood.

But it was _them _and their _family _and it was _perfect. _

* * *

So that's it…let me know what you thought. 


End file.
